Spirit
by flyonfan14
Summary: Fang was leader of his village until he was kidnapped one day with his foster sister Nudge. They then go to the school where they meet Max, Iggy, Gasman and Angel. Together they must find a way to get everyone out and escape the whitecoats. Wings!
1. taken

**Hey guys. This is my new story (obviously).**

**Enjoy**

**Fang's point of view**

This is my story. The story of the free.

We're all born free of this world around us. We have no label yet.

So here I am.

_Here I am-this is me_

_I come into this world so wild and free_

_Here I am-so young and strong_

_Right here in the place where I belong_

My name's Fang. And I was born free. Unlike a lot of people in the world I live in.

_It's a new world-a new start_

_It's alive with the beating of young hearts_

_It's a new day-in a new land_

_And It's waiting here for me_

I'm not exactly your everyday teenager. I am the leader of my village. I earned this role from my father before me. I'm the oldest son of my mother Alice and the big brother to my foster sister Nudge.

_Oh_

_It's a new world-it's a new start _

_It's alive with the beating of young hearts_

_Yeah It's a new day-in a new land _

_And it's waiting for me_

_Here I am_

As leader it's my job to keep everyone safe from the collectors.

The collectors are these rich people that live in the east. They travel around here in the west capturing kids under eighteen, forcing the kids to work for them. It's a really bad form of child labor.

We live in a group of about 20 people. We call our selves a flock because of one little thing I didn't mention. We have wings. No one knows how we got them or when we did but they've come in a handy several times. My mother told me what her mother told her. Maybe crazy people, like really insane people decided to Re-evolutionize mankind. So they might have genetically changed us to make us some what better.

We live in what we call the grass lands. There is miles and miles of land, and mountains everywhere you look. My father once told me before he died, that beyond the mountains is a great plain. Nothing but desert everywhere you look. Not one trace of water for miles.

"It's my turn to take first watch mom." I yelled from the entrance way of our tent. Even though I was leader, we still had turns for first watch. "I'm going to mom." I heard Nudge yell. "Okay you two be safe." My mom said and waved from the entrance.

We walked without a word on our way to the look-out. It didn't even look like I was there at all. I was dressed in all black. Black shirt and pants. Unlike Nudge who was wearing a white tank-top and shorts. It was strange with all the silence. Usually Nudge talked the whole way there without taking a breath.

As we came to a stop, I looked around. To my left, there was mountains. To my right, there was the forest and in front of me was the canyon. We sat down on a fallen log and watched.

"So Fang, today me and my friend went out to the pond and we heard this rustling sound in the bushes and out popped a bear. And we're like oh my gosh and we like start to run and then I trip on a fallen branch and the bear falls to and misses me by that much. And then I jumped up and flew away and the bears all like GRRRRRRR! And I was laughing so hard. And then I crashed into a tree and landed in the pond. Like how funny is that. You know you don't talk much. Well I guess that after twelve years I would know by now but it's not even like you talk at all. Why?" She finished. "Are you done?" I asked. "Hey you talked!" I just shook my head. My dad once told me about these things called radios, and they had all these channels that played music and told you about the weather. So we call Nudge the Nudge channel. All Nudge all the time.

I looked towards the forest again and I saw a orange glow in the trees. "What's that?" I asked Nudge pointing to the forest.

"Fang seriously you need to change your whole two or three words a sentence thing. Because- oh that. I dunno. Wanna check it out?" I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Lets go."

We took a running start and we flew off. Ahhh I love flying. I have pitch black wings and Nudge has tawny brown. Flying is better than anything ever invented. It's better than food and maybe better than music. The wind in you hair. I sighed I love life.

We landed about a hundred meters away from the forest outline. The orange glow turned out to be a bomb fire. There was three tents surrounding the fire and a large pole off to the side with two kids tied to it. A boy and a girl around the ages of six and eight. "Who are these people?" Nudge asked. I shrugged and shook my head. _Monsters_

Then the little girl looked up at us with big piercing blue eyes. She nudged the boy who also had blue eyes, and pointed towards us. Nudge silently waved at them but they were shaking their heads and waving their arms around like crazy. The little boy even drew his finger across his throat. That's when everything went black.

**Max's point of view.**

_This is it._ I thought. _We'll break them out this time._ My friend Iggy and I are about to bust into the school. Yep, we're gonna bust them out. All the kids in there and bring them back to my village. Lets just say that it's easier said then done.

I've tried many times before, but always end up getting caught. Lucky for me I can break out without causing a scene.

The school is this huge building surrounded by other small buildings around it. It's like a military school, everyone wears suits with badges, but the kids just wear white pants and white t-shirts.

They put kids in cages and operate on them making them mutants instead of soldiers. How do I know? Well other then being kept in cages my pal Iggy and I have the wings to prove it. Ya I'm a mutant freak but you gotta love me.

"What's the plan Maxie?"

"Iggy call me that one more time and I'll kick you from here to next week."

"Oh now Max don't be such a grumpy guss. Now what's the-ow!" He started rubbing his arm. "What was that for?" He asked pouting. "For calling me a grumpy guss. Now be quiet would ya. Give me a seck."

We were under the school in the sewers. There was a vent right over us. At the right time we were gonna move the vent and jump inside the school.

"What do you see Max?" Oh and one more thing. Iggy is blind. Ya the whitecoats (who are the evil, wacko scientists that operate on innocent children) tried to make his eye sight better but failed and made him blind. But you wouldn't believe it. Iggy can cook a mean rabbit stew (another story) and he acts like he isn't.

"Okay. We got this." I looked up at the vent and heard voices.

"Four new experiments Mr. Batchelder. But two of them already had wings. We have come to the conclusion that they are the new generation of the first successful experiments. I believe the avian hybrid 1.0." One scientist said. "Excellent Jeremy. And the other two?" asked what I'm guessing was the Batchelder guy. "We predict that they have been here in the past because we tracked traces of forming mutation. Meaning they are evolving, Sir." Some other guy said. "Thank you Elliot. Prepare their operations. I want two new avian hybrids in an hour." Mr. Batchelder said. "Yes sir." And I heard reseating foot steps and a door shut.

"Iggy, give me a lift."

"Ya sure thing."

Iggy bent down and I stepped on his hands and lifted the vent a little. Looking through I saw a man in a white coat standing with his back to us. He was filling some vile with green liquid. I lowered the vent.

"Okay Iggy. There's one man in there with his back towards the vent. If we get up silently we'll have time to knock him out without anyone noticing." I whispered.

"Is this one of your 'I'm doing this and this only' plans." He asked staring at a place above my eyebrows.

"Yup!"

"Oh brother."

I stood on his hands again and lifted the vent. That man wasn't there anymore.

"What the-" I was tugged up from the sewer and I met the eyes of the man I loath.

"Hey Jeb."

"Maximum. I'm surprised you came back… hint the sarcasm." Jeb smiled.

"You know Jeb, if you want to insult someone by sarcasm then you don't say 'hint the sarcasm' it ruins the whole effect of the insult." I said as and sat down on his desk with my legs crossed.

Iggy came up a minute later. "Max what's your plan now?"

"Hmmmm…" I wasn't really paying attention. I was looking at a needle. .NEEDLES! I picked it up and snapped it.

"Maximum, was that really necessary." He said rushing over and threw the needle in the garbage.

"Ya it was." Then I punched him in the face and he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Hey Iggy," I said checking Jeb's pulse. "Did you know that Jeb's last name was Batchelder?" I asked now finished with Jeb.

"No…no I didn't."

"Huh." I dusted my hands. "It's time for phase two Iggy. Stop those operations."

"Oh jeez." Iggy said shaking his head.

"Let's go." I said smiling.

We were walking in the bottom floor of the school. There was operation windows everywhere. One window had a little boy-or what I thought was a little boy. He was covered in warts and there was bubbles all over his skin. The poor thing was on a metal table shaking. I almost barfed it was so disgusting._ Monsters_. I thought.

We took another right and was faced with a door. I looked inside and saw hundreds of cages.

**Fang's point of view**

I woke up feeling really dizzy. I sat up and banged my head on something. It was the top of a cage._ Where the heck am I?_ I thought.

Bang! "Ow! Fang? Where are you Fang?" Yelled Nudge.

"Nudge it's okay I'm over here." I answered. Nudge was in a smaller cage across from me.

"Where are we?" She asked. I shrugged I don't know.

_Flashback,_

_I woke up with a start as a huge bump lifted me in a few inches in the air. Where was I? Looking around I noticed that I was in the trunk of a vehicle. Nudge was beside me unconscious. _

"_What do you think the boss is gonna do with them?" Some in the front asked._

"_I dunno. Maybe turn them into some type of frog." Another guy asked. There was some laughing._

"_I heard Miss Bridget talking to the boss the other day, something about needing two new bird kids for a project of theirs." A man said this time coming from what sounded like the drivers seat._

"_Who knows Grant. They're always creating some alien looking creatures that look nothing like kids. I say those kids won't last forty eight hours in that Devil House." The first guy stated._

_Whoa. So they were going to experiment on us? Are they insane?_

_There was a cough coming from behind me and I saw those two kids again._

_It was the boy who had woken up. He had big blue eyes and spiky blonde hair. He looked about eight years old. He was wearing a torn up navy blue t-shirt and dirt covered camouflage shorts with red converse. I looked at him with no emotion while he looked at me with curiosity. He shrugged and stretched his arms out wide in a yawn._

_There was another bump and I was sent slamming into the side of the car._

"_what's goin' on back there?" Came a last thought was that me and Nudge weren't the ones getting experimented on. Then the world went black._

_End of flashback._

Oh god they were going to experiment those kids. I have to save them

"Nudge we gotta get out of here now!" I said just as the door opened.

A man in a white coat entered with a wolf-monster-thing following behind it pushing a trolley. The man had a pathetic looking clip board in his . He came towards Nudge, marked something down and nodded to the monster. The monster then picked her cage up and onto the trolley.

"Hey! What are you doing? Let her go!" I yelled at them. But the monster just picked up my cage and put me on the trolley as well.

The clip-board man started walking to the door with us following close behind. We exited the room and entered a white walled hallway. We rolled along for five minutes and then came to a metal door. The man took out some keys and searched them until he found the right one. He unlocked the door and we came into a large dome it seemed like with mazes everywhere.

We had just entered the door of death.

**Ya I hope you liked it. The song was called Here I am by Bryan Adams.**

**Please review!**


	2. Escape kinda

**Hey guys. Sorry it's been awhile but I got caught up in school and homework and sports and stuff. Anyway I hope your all having a great start to the new year and ya.**

**Here's chapter two :)**

**Max's point of view**

Iggy and I were walking in a hallway when Iggy stopped.

"Max, someone's coming." He whispered.

So remember when I said that Iggy lost his sight to these maniacs. Well with that his hearing became better somehow. So he can hear really well.

with my back against the wall, I looked out into the next corridor. An Eraser and a whitecoat were walking towards us. The Eraser was pushing a trolley with two cages on it. In one cage was a girl about twelve with mocha coloured** (I know most of you think I spelled this wrong but it's the Canadian way)** skin and curly brown hair. She was wearing a white tank top with shorts. In the other cage was a boy about my age (fifteen), tall, wearing all black. He had jet black hair and tan skin. His back was facing us.

I turned around to Iggy and pulled him to the end of the hallway until we came to a corner. They walked into another corridor away from us. I looked around the corner at the Eraser's back just as he turned his head. I quickly turned my head away from his view. I looked again but no one was there.

"Iggy, are you ready for phase two?" I said still looking around the corner.

He groaned. "Max you're gonna get us caught if you keep this up. But yes what is phase two?" He said.

"Well first of all we're gonna get those two kids. I think they went to the testing center. We need a distraction though. Got anymore clock bombs?" I asked.

His face lit up and his clouded eyes sparkled. "I have two clock bombs and one stink bomb, if you want." He said with glee.

"Great! Get the clock bomb out. We're gonna test your bombs on the testing center..."

**Fang's point of view**

I was covered in sweat. They had made us run through all these mazes without stopping. And if we did stop we'd get shocked. The mazes changed every time to.

I was hunched over wheezing. Swallowing giant breaths of air. I had finished the maze in under two minutes. It was my twenty seventh maze in a row. I looked over to my right and there was Nudge in the same state as me. I felt like I was going to die. I wiped some sweat of my eye brow and stood up to my full height. One scientist walked over to me with another pathetic looking clip board. Her red hair was tied up in a bun and her high heels made a clicking sound as she walked.

"We're ready for the next test. Go over there to the boxing ring." She ordered. She was short so I glared down at her. I put every bit of hate into that stare. She flinched and scurried away back into a booth with the other scientists. I walked with Nudge into the boxing ring and then three of those wolf things came into the ring to.

"Begin." Said a voice on the intercom.

The wolves came bounding at Nudge and I. One of them, swung his fist at my face. I ducked and punched him in the stomach. He looked angry now and picked me up and threw me at the side of the ring. I landed on my back, dazed. The monster came after me again but this time I had a plan. I stood up and backed up against the ropes and sent my self flying towards him like a sling-shot. My knuckles connected with his face and he was sent backwards. I sent a roundhouse kick at his stomach and he scattered back. I then jumped up eight feet in the air threw a side kick at his head. He fell to the ground not moving.

I looked at Nudge and saw that she had two guys on her. I ran at one and jumped on its back. I rapped my hands around his neck and started squeezing. He wrapped his hands on my forearms bruising them. His claws were digging into my skin and blood started dripping from my arms. He jumped up and tried landing on me. But I turned in midair and landed on him instead. "No one touches my sister." I yelled at him, and punched him in the temple. He was silent.

Nudge flew twenty feet in the air and came back down with her fists in front of her and her wings tucked in. She punched the last wolf in the face and he fell to the ground unconscious.

Then BOOM!

The roof shook and people were running everywhere. The sprinkler's came on and i was getting soaked. We got out of the boxing ring when to teenagers came running up to us. One of them a boy, looked like he just one the lottery. But the girl. Well she was the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen.

"Hurry we gotta get out of here." She told us.

"The roof is gonna collapse!"

Just them pieces of the ceiling started to fall like meteors. We ran into a hallway towards an exit. When I stopped. Looking into a window I saw the boy and girl from the camp. The scientists must of ran out once they heard the explosion. They were asleep on those cold metal beds, with an i-v drip.

"Come on the we need to get out of here before they catch us."

I shook my head. "We need to get those kids." I said just as six of those monsters came into the hallway.

"Come on we need to hurry." I said again. And rammed into the door knocking it down with my shoulder. The girl woke up and looked at us. I ran to her table and undid the bounds. Nudge did the same with the boy, who also woke up.

"Yo, need some help over here." Yelled the lottery winning guy.

We ran out of the operation room and they were fighting those monsters. It was six on two. So we jumped in the fray. I started fighting a wolf thing with red hair who was at least two feet taller then me. He swung his fist at the side of my head but I blocked and threw a punch at his face. He fell staggered back but regained his balance. He ran towards me and I slid underneath his legs, stood back up and roundhouse kicked him in the back. He fell into the monster in front of him who also fell on the other one. It was like domino's. They just kept on falling into each other and they stopped moving. We ran out the exit door and stopped to rest.

"Who...are...you...guys?" Nudge asked, breathing in between words.

"I'm Maximum but call me Max and that's Iggy. But lets do introductions later. You guys need to get out of here." She said.

Max. That suited her very well. But what kind of name is Iggy?

"What do you mean by 'you guys' aren't you two coming?" Nudge said. Now gaining her composer.

"No we have some stuff to finish here. But there's a village not far from here. It's where we live so we'll meet you guys back there." Max told us.

"Where are you going?" I asked watching her run back into the building.

"Hopefully heaven." She said and disappeared behind the door.

I cursed quietly. They're insane going back in there with scientists and wolves everywhere. I had to help them.

" Nudge, take these two and find the village. I'm going back in there and helping them." I said. "We'll meet you back there."

She looked at me shocked. "You spoke a whole three sentences. Fang this is a miracle, but please don't go back there. You will surely get caught in there or worse. Come on she said to go to the village with us you can't just leave." She said.

"Nudge I'm gonna come back. I promise." I said and ran towards the door that will lead me to Max.

But before I opened the door I heard Nudge say to those kids, "He's talking a lot more than usual."

**Max's point of view**

We ran back into the school and slowed down immediately. It was quiet. Too quiet.

Stepping around all the bodies of Erasers and whitecoats, we walked silently to the door labeled **EXPERIMENTS**.

Kneeling next to a fallen whitecoat, I took his keys and walked to the door. I fiddled with the keys until I found the right one. Opening the door, I stepped inside a huge concrete room with cages everywhere.

Everywhere, different sized cages with small children in all of them. In one large cage there was two kids that were green. They had bumps and warts on every part of there body. They weren't moving or breathing. i almost barfed right there. What kid of sick people would do something like this to kids. It was sad and insane and did I mention sick?

"Max there's someone coming." Iggy said. I ducked down behind a cage with a black dog in it. _Dogs too? Now that's low._

Straining my ears to hear the faintest sound, I listened to running footsteps coming from the hallway. Iggy found his way to me and bent down. Listening.

"It's that kid we saved from the testing center." He whispered.

"How do you know." I asked.

"Because his footsteps are light and quick."

just then that kid (who I admit is really hot) appeared at the door way. Iggy and I stood up and walked to him.

"What are you doing here? I told you to go to the village. Where are the rest of them?" I said scowling at him.

"I came here because there is no way you two can get out alive." He said.

"Who are you?" I asked walking away from him and looking around the cages.

"Fang." He replied.

"What kid of name is Fang?" I asked looking at him. He had obsidian eyes and he was wearing all black. Was he a vampire?

"What kind of name is Maximum?" He stated.

"Touch'e. How do we open all the cages?" I asked. Looking at the cages, they didn't have any keyholes.

"That red button." Fang said just as the rest of those kids came in.

"What part of go to the village don't you get?" I asked. Jeeze! Are they stupid or something?

"We're not stupid." The little girl said.

Whoa. How did she...

"I can read minds." She says smiling ear to ear. She was really cute with bouncy blonde curls and beautiful blue eyes.

"Okay whatever so here's the plan: we'll press the red button-"

"Can I press the button!" The little boy asked. He looked a lot like the little girl with spiky blonde hair and the same amazing blue eyes.

"Ya okay sure. Anyway we'll press the button and hope and pray that all the cages will open and once they're open we get the kids to follow us out and Bobs your uncle." I finished

"But I don't have a uncle named Bob. If I did that would be cool since I don't even have any uncles which is sad because all my friends do and I'm like the only one who doesn't have an uncle. OMG what if I had like seven uncles that would be insane but cool at the same time - ummhumphhhwul" The older boy dressed in black covered his hand over her mouth.

"Sorry." She mumbled from behind his hand.

"Okay... sooo I guess I should know your names right so I'm Max and that's my piromaniac friend Iggy. And you all are..." I asked.

The boy in all black said "Fang."

"Wow. Weird name." Iggy said.

"Not as weird as Iggy." Fang said.

"Touché." Iggy said.

"I'm Nudge. My real name is Monique but people always say that I'm the Nudge channel. All Nudge all the time. Maybe it's because I talk a lot bu-"

"Okay, I think we get it" I said. I can't believe she only breathed once during that whole thing.

" I'm Gasman but you can call me Gazzy too." The little blonde boy said.

"Why do they call you that?" I asked.

" Well... lets just say you don't wanna be down wind." He blushed.

Ummm okay.

"And I'm Angel." The little girl said smiling angelically. The name really did suit her.

"Okay that's great." I said rubbing my hands together.

"Now because some of us didn't go to the village like I said we need a back up plan. Now lets say they come at us,"

Iggy: "And, like, the halls are full of zebras."

Gazzy: "And suddenly tons of bubbles are everywhere."

Nudge: "And then everyone starts eating beef jerky."

Iggy: "Yeah, I'll grab a zebra; Gaz, you fill all the bubbles with your trademark scent, so people are choking and gagging; and let's throw beef jerky right into their eyes. Now that's a plan!" Iggy stated.

Oh jeez. It's going to be a long day.


End file.
